


Beyond the Stars

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [3]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fiction is set in a certain universe that is sort of paralell to Zim and Dib. They are mentioned, I believe a few times? Ambiguously. But, they are not really in the story, or of any real value to the story.</p>
<p>This story is set in it's own timeline mostly, and it revolves around a cast of original characters. It is mostly an action/adventure romance, with political intrigue. I have a lot of single stories that stem off this work that expands the universe, and the history. I would suggest to read those before you read this one, because this starts sort of right in the middle of everything. </p>
<p>This particular story is written with a co-author in a RP format. However, after chapter 4 it will be written in a single format. It has been a few years since we wrote together, and I'm planning on finishing this piece myself. </p>
<p>The plot revolves around two Irkens. Bit, who was cast away from society to rot on a distant planet where she suffered grievous injuries. KT who is a top tier Irken drone, plays by the rules, and had forgotten her left for dead childhood friend until she appears one day on her ship and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I covered most the basics in the summary. This is a co-written story that will be finished by me, with permission from my secondary author. This story runs in it's own chapter-long work, but there is also one shots I have written in the same universe that apply for the character back stories. 
> 
> The romance is mostly set around Bit and KT but there are other key players as well. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

"Beyond the Stars"

'Chapter One'

By: BaffledFox and AngelNocturne

 

Bit remained draped over KT's chair, her slender talons playing with the end of the looped antennae. She had smirked to the gasp the other Irken emitted but soon grew unsure of the reaction as KT remained just sitting there. 

Her smirk fell to a contemplative frown, unsure how to take the situation. 

Bit didn't have a complex mind; never had, and even though nearly ten years had passed since then and now she still didn't have too deep of a thought process. 

Whatever she wanted to do she would do, not matter how asinine or crazy. Whatever she wanted to say, she would say, no matter the consequences. It was how she had always been and such a thing hadn't changed despite her newfound adulthood and hardship. A part of her was still the same; the same blunt determined Irken from the academy, dim-witted and hell-bent on her single friend.

There had been no doubt in her mind that once she returned KT would accept her right back again, smile and say all those nice things she used to say back when they were little. 

She had been so set on the other Irken; in all honesty she had been the only reason she even survived Trax. Childish affection from her memories had morphed with her adult mind, and every thought of her old friend sparked a possessive desire that turned into the insane obsession that had actually helped her survive her banishment. 

Without a goal, without a reason to live, without KT  she would have never made it off that horrible rock. 

KT had been a huge part of her isolated life, even though the Irken had never physically been there with her, and she couldn't even fathom that the other wouldn't feel the same. 

The current reaction was boggling her; unable to comprehend that in the passing years KT might've moved on, forgotten, or even would have no interest in her coming back at all. 

Such thoughts caused a possessive anger to flare up her spine and her frown turned dark. She slowly drew her nails away from the captured stalk, instead moving her body a bit more over the chair to try and peer at the stunned Irken's face. 

"KT," She said in a growling purr, "Did you hear me?" She asked, her deformed antennae perking as best they could, "you do remember, don't you?" Her tone wasn't as hard as usual, a weak flutter of self-doubt itched in her chest before it was gone; her posture and expression exerting a type of dominating sure air that didn't entirely reach her core. 

KT's eyes watched as the owner of the voice appeared above the chair, having released her antenna. Something akin to panic was stirring inside her with just that voice-it was strong, powerful, and dark, a tone she'd rarely heard on female Irkens, mostly because there weren't that many to begin with, and the chances of meeting another woman was rare, let alone one with that kind of authority. 

The fact that she was visible over the seat meant the stranger was tall-way taller than anyone she had to deal with within the last few years, save the Tallests and their advisors. Instantly the smaller Irken sank into the chair, feeling the unwanted but instinctual need to cower at the seemingly angered presence, antennae wilting meekly against her head.

She'd never heard a female voice quite so angry, quite so commanding, and yet there was something in it that pulled up memories of a person she'd given up hope for.

It couldn't possibly be!

Amber eyes focused on the face above her, the first thing popping out to KT in her confusion was the bright, lime-green hue of the female's eyes. The lashes were long, dark and full, just barely draping over the emerald orbs as they glared at her intently. Jade lips were pulled into a scowl, and atop her head twin antennae were twisted into strange tangles and curves, jutting off on either side so haphazardly.

Those were her eyes, even if they were narrowed and glowering. Those were her feelers, the same crazy structure, even if they looked well weathered and were a bit longer than she remembered.

This was her.

It couldn't be butthere was no doubt, it had to be, it was-

" Bit." The name escaped her mouth before she had a chance to think otherwise, but that was all it took for the realization to solidify. She stared up at her old friend, eyes wide, mouth agape beneath her upturned collar. 

This couldn't be 

Bit was dead. 

Maybe she'd fallen unconscious again from the fatigue and was having one of those mental episodes what were they called? The dreams. Maybe this was all in her head Tallest only knows how long she'd think about Bit back when she was still an Invader, worrying about her. It would figure her PAK memories would simulate a false meeting during a lack of consciousness.

If she was even experiencing a dream. 

Suddenly everything felt surreal. She wanted to get up from the chair but couldn't, still feeling the innate need to lay low beneath the other woman. 

She was alive. She hadn't died after all. But how? After so long, how? Why?

KT continued to stare at Bit, afraid to look away in case it all just vanished. "You're here." Her need to submit made her want to answer the questions growled to her, but shock still had a grip that refused to surrender. "You're really here, right?"

At the question Bit's lips twisted into a smile; though it lacked the friendly warmth of her youth, it was a sad comparison, nearly maniacal as her zipper-like teeth were exposed for the moment. She slowly came from behind the chair, rounding into KT's work space. 

She stood before the smaller female, her eyes still narrowed and deviously intent, the bright lime green a harsh contrast to her blue-tinted green skin. She stood as confident as ever; pleased with the shock present, but not so pleased with the evident fear. 

She didn't like seeing fear from KT; it twisted her heart in a bad way, a way she was unfamiliar with

"I'm here." Bit finally confirmed her tone still as jagged as ever.

As far as Bit was concerned there were no other Irkens in the room, no one aside from KT. All the stares, the whispers, the movements  they were all dead in the void around them. 

Bit took in the sight of KT's appearance, her stout curled antennae to her pasty skin to the sickly blue color that shadowed the space under her shocked gold-brown eyes. Bit's eyes drifted to her uniform, different than what she remembered; it covered nearly all of her save for a portion of her legs. Bit's eyes lingered on the exposed skin a moment before she flicked her intense eyes back to KT's. 

Without much warning she popped the officer's personal bubble, leaning forward, one hand setting on KT's lap; a single talon touching the bare flesh of her leg. Her other hand lifted towards her face, a claw slipping under the fold of the fabric covering the lower half of the female's face. 

She grinned to herself, her lime colored eyes dancing, "I want to see your face." She said simply, pulling down the mask. 

KT felt the clawed fingers flick beneath the material around her jaw, bringing the dark magenta cloth down to rest around her pale neck. There was a hand upon her legs, one sharp finger positioned along the smooth uncovered stretch of jade skin and the contact sent a shiver though her-she had not been touched much, certainly not in an intimate way, since her time at the academy, and that was merely from Bit snuggling with her when they had nothing else to do. 

The advent of so much contact back then had worn down her original resolve; it was a part of Irken society and its teachings to not display physical affection, that it was considered weak. Perhaps there was something wrong with her-she never felt weak when Bit held her. On the contrary, she used to gain strength when the smaller would clutch her waist, like she was ten feet taller than everyone else with Bit's trust on her shoulders.

She didn't feel strong now but what she was feeling was certainly not terrified weakness either.

Touch. This Bit was touching her. She was real then, as real as the sharp talons situated on her lap. KT's gold eyes took in the rest of the much taller Irken, immediately noting the lack of a shirt and flushing a little at the sight. The scar stood out like a neon sign and it caused her heart flutter-it looked severely painful, so long and jagged running down the entire front of Bit's chest. Her gaze slipped downward, below the defined abs curved into her torso and it was there that the KT's eyes widened-around Bit's waist was her shirt, her beloved purple shirt that she wore without fail in the academy, tattered, the color washed to a frail lavender and the grey face almost completely disintegrated. The striped tights were present beneath that, stretched over lithe legs that seemed to go on forever.

Her gaze returned up to Bit, seeing the zipper-like grin. It was nothing like the one that used to adorn the Irken's countenance-all goofy and adorable and full of mirth-but at least it wasn't a scowl and that lifted some of KT's anxiety. Her antennae flicked up slowly, eyes absorbing every detail of the other. 

She waited how long had she waited for? She'd given up, just gave up, years ago, but even when the hope died, the guilt remained. That was what kept her working, day after day after day, because if she stopped to think she'd think of that and then buried beneath the busy routine and the tiredness she still missed Bit, still hurt because she'd let her only friend down.

But Bit was here. Bit was alive, with her, right now.

The tiny barriers she'd made to manage herself couldn't take the pressure-the sudden press of reality on her fragile defenses and self-concocted illusion.

Tentatively, a gloved hand reached up from the arm rest, coming to cup around Bit's cheekbone, down the side of her face. The entire communication wing was there but the officer lost sight of that. 

Bit hadn't flinched when KT had finally moved her hand to touch her, her eyes intent on the other's amber gaze as she felt the gloved fingers roam over her cheek and cup her jaw. After a brief moment she closed her eyes, leaning into that hand, her guard down in this unspoken moment as she merely savored the warmth coming from KT's palm. 

KT stared, unable to find the words at first, so caught up in the solidness of the Irken in front of her that it was a miracle she found her voice at all. " I-I'm sorry." She nearly choked on the syllables, her throat feeling so tight. So did her chest, that long-ago ache returning with a vengeance. "I'm s-so sorry." She didn't think for a moment, hysterical with pent-up relief, what she was doing when she leaned up. Her arms slid around Bit's taunt waist as she stood out of her chair, burying her face into the other's bare chest, feeling the scar and it only made her hold on more, albeit weakly, continuing to babble into Bit's warm torso. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh Irk I'm so sorry Bit, I'm soI can't believe you're alive!" She felt something hot running along her cheek and it took a moment to register as tears. "I should've stayed with you, I should've, I should've known, I just-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Bit's antennae perked to attention at the choked words, her eyes half-lidded as they flicked back to the female with interest. One brow furrowed slightly, confused by her apology, not understanding its meaning. 

However, just as quickly as the confusion came KT had jumped into her chest, holding her firm and it took a moment for Bit to recover. She wrapped her arms around KT's smaller body, feeling warm liquid on her chest and for a moment she was alarmed before she scented the tears and that same bubbling confusion washed back up.

sorry?

Sorry for what? 

Bit was unable to make any connections since she had been sent to the planet alone and there was no way for KT to know where she went  or even a way for her to follow. An Invader went to a soon-to-be-conquered planet alone so her babbling didn't make sense. 

Bit nuzzled the top of KT's head in a comforting gesture, a low growl-like purr emitting from the back of her throat as she nipped at the base of KT's curled stalks before she trailed her attentions down the curve of her face to nip along her jaw. 

It was then a thought struck her; actually taking reference to her words, a distant memory to their academy days, to when she first step foot on the Trax. She remembered they hadn't said goodbye, perhaps she was thinking about that? 

Bit nudged KT's head gently, trying to dislodge it from being buried against her. She emitted gentle clicks of her tongue; a comforting tone, one unused by usual standards, but then again Bit had spent years and years alone and natural civilized behavior had sort of been over-ridden with primitive wants and gestures. 

"You don't have to be sorry." She said in a low tone, her green eyes attempting to catch KT's. "No need for goodbyes now." 

KT had been in the midst of her apologetic ramblings when Bit took to nibbling along her antennae, sending pleasurable shudders through every muscle of the smaller's form. Her gibberish became laced and finally broken with muffled chirps, unable to fade the heated blush forming on her face as the lips found her jawbone. The Irken's head tilted up unconsciously at that, hands finding feeble purchase along Bit's shoulder blades. She was too distraught to be completely aware of Bit's idea of 'consoling', but the tiny drop of mindless ecstasy was too agreeable to turn down, especially when she wasn't exactly emotionally stable. 

There was a soft clicking sound in her feelers that was oddly soothing, though she had little mind to register it when Bit was nudging on her head. The wet tear marks stained her cheeks, reflecting the monitor lights in long thick streaks against her sallow green skin as she looked up to find intense jade orbs looking for hers, to accompany the words spoken.

KT's chest throbbed like she'd been stabbed with a spider limb, and her eyes glistened anew, threatening to spill more tears. She was too exhausted, too relieved and yet also too distressed to remember to stay together. Despite the confusing swirl of emotions her lips somehow curved into a tender smile, so warmed by the statement-her throat felt too tight to say anything, the Irken only managing a shaky nod in return.

She still didn't half believe any of this was really happening, but it was, and Bit was okay, alive, and every ounce of guilt she had it wasn't gone completely, but she felt so ridiculously relieved, though still too shocked to understand it.

Dax was also shocked, though not in the same way as the female Irken. The tiny officer was glued to his seat, paralyzed by the sight of the tall, ferocious-looking woman who just strode onto the main deck without so much as a greeting unless he counted the fondling of KT's antennae as one. 

Did KT know this hostile Taller? 

The violet-eyed male was close enough to be privy to the entire conversation, though the obvious affectionate gestures were certainly not lost on the rest of the crew. Around them Dax could sense the other pairs of eyes, watching, too short to do anything in fear of incurring this stranger's wrath. 

Who was she? Was she some rogue Irken, perhaps working for the Resisty to claim the ship's snack supplies for their troops, or something even more devious? 

The giant scar running across her naked chest and the muscle definition in her limbs and torso told a very frightful tale to the inexperienced communication officer. She looked capable of killing them all with a single stare.

And yet she was standing there, so very blatantly seducing KT and the smaller female was physically involving herself without hesitation, she was even crying! Dax had never seen anything more than a sigh out of her, KT was always one to stay barred against extreme emotional displays, maintaining normality.

What on Irk was going on here?!

Was it some secret love affair?

He couldn't help but stare at the soft rise in color to KT's cheeks, and the way the other woman nipped gently on the smaller's curved stalks, inducing such sounds Dax's tiny face lit up like a purple light bulb, gloved claws gripping the upholstery of his chair a little too tightly.

He didn't like the maniacal grin on the stranger's face.

She was trouble, lots of it. He just knew it.

He couldn't let KT get involved with such a dangerous woman.

Bit's skin heated up from the soft chirps KT had emitted; one hand slipping lower on the Irken's spine before resting at the base of it. She looked down into KT's bright watery eyes; her gaze softer than it normally was, her lengthy lashes covering up the majority of her eyes as she offered the Irken a slight grin in return to her smile. 

KT's eyes had lit up at the sudden appearance of Bit's grin-that, combined with the soft look in her eyes, had such an essence to her old Bit. She'd seemed so rough and surly, not at all like the Invader KT remembered but it was there. A little tougher around the edges, but still present.

The moment's pause, with their eyes meeting, gave KT a chance to recall that they weren't exactly in the best place for a reunion. Her antennae fell slightly-how exactly would she explain this to Jyn, or Dax, or everyone else watching? And Bit would surely get in trouble for her not-so-subtle lack of proper attire.

She would have to fix this sticky predicament somehow.

Bit noticed the dark purple blush on KT's cheeks, the feel of her smaller frame still tucked up against her, and her unique scent she had nearly forgotten. It was all so intoxicating; her need to possess and claim mounting as she tilted her head back up and ran her purple tongue along the curve of a feeler in an obscenely intimate gesture in such a crowded room. Her hand had finally dropped completely, pushing the smaller Irken into her, forcing the other alien to straddle her hips. Her free hand had already ran up the curve of her back, balancing her weight at the base of her Pak. 

KT opened her mouth to ask Bit how she found out where she was, parting her lips just as Bit's violet tongue brushed up against her antennae. The sensation of the wet muscle on her stalk demolished all pre-determined statements, instead producing a stifled moan in the back of her throat as a response. Her flush brightened, feeling warm all over as she was made to straddle the taller, whose height still held an effect as KT's legs limply complied to the movement, becoming lax in submission towards the other's dominating nature. 

Bit groaned lowly in the back of her throat as she parted her lips to take in the captured antennae when an unwanted voice broke the moment. 

Summoning what little courage he had, Dax stood up, his legs quivering beneath him. He puffed out his chest, attempting to add whatever he could add to his five foot, three inch frame, before opening his mouth to make his demands.

"U-Uh, um, a-ahem."

Well, that was a failure. Dax's shoulders drooped in time with his antennae as he tried to cough out what he could, violet eyes watching the taller female nervously. "M-M-My Taller, I-I don't wish to offend you in a-any way, but I d-don't think you should b-b-be here right nowy-you need c-clearance, I think"

Her claws dug into the fabric of KT's uniform possessively, almost attempting to hide her as her vicious green eyes glared a sharp glare down at the small Irken that dared interfere. It had been obvious from the start Bit didn't give a damn about the others in the room  let alone clearance or anything else this one was babbling about. 

She had spent ten long years trying to get to this moment.

and this

This tiny little thing was trying to ruin it for her? 

Her antennae pulled back in a hostile way; her expression dark though she didn't make a move to attack as usual  mainly because she was so reluctant to let KT go. "Clearance?" She scoffed, "What about it?" She nearly snarled, baring her teeth at him, "Are you going to do something?" 

Touch, contact she'd never shared that with any other Irken, the experience was solely Bit's, and while familiar in that regard, the possessive way the other growled into her stalks was all too new all too intense. Her claws feebly clutched at Bit's back for support, for something steady as sensory information piled on distractingly, making her head spin and her vision blur and forming a heat in the pit of her spooch that stirred a need in her beyond submission-

And then it stopped, though it took a few moments for KT to collect herself. Bit's hands were at her back, nestling her close while a growled voice-Bit's voice-was addressing someone. Limp stalks languidly perked up as she pulled her head slightly away from the other's chest, eyes finding Dax as Bit snarled at him in challenge.

That was about all the tiny male could handle as his knees buckled beneath him, the tone of the newcomer's voice not just commanding but feral, like she could rip him apart without even caring. The raw anger sent tremors through his little form and he crumpled back into his chair, unable to look away from how those bare arms encircled KT but also unable to speak a word in protest. Whatever bravery he once conjured was instantly dissolved beneath the surge of natural fear and instinctive deference. 

"N-N-No, my Taller, nothing at all, n-not a thing, p-please forgive m-my impudence." Just don't kill me, he wanted to squeak, but his mouth knew better than his PAK what to say at that moment, to try and gain mercy from the tenacious Irken.

KT watched Dax's surrender. She'd forgotten he was there for a moment, with everything happening. Hesitantly she attempted to untangle herself from Bit's grasp but failed miserably, frail even compared to a third of the taller's strength. "Bit? Bit, it's okay, this is only Dax," she said, hoping to prevent whatever murderous intent lay in those lime-green eyes. The hostile air made her uneasy, antennae dropping down against her head. "He's just following protocol, its fine."

Of course she realized it wasn't fine-Bit had been dead for several years, or so the Empirical database had declared. There was no way for Bit to have any sort of legal clearance to be on the ship the entire security wing must have been looking for her.

They would try to get her off the ship, or take her to the Massive for questioning.

KT bit her lip, a flutter of panic blossoming in her chest. Her grip on the other tightened-she couldn't let Bit get taken, couldn't let her get away after so many years. The female was suddenly alive before her after so long. She couldn't have them separate again, not after the last time.

Bit lifted her chin, her snarl fading into an almost smug grin as the little violet-eyed one had sat back in his chair; his shaking and his obvious scent of fear placated Bit's original rage. 

Dax? 

Bit flicked her eyes back to the Irken in her arms, almost not even registering the fact that she had attempted to get free; obviously having no intention on breaking contact. Her antennae twitched, her mind working slowly, unsure what she was feeling as she flicked her eyes back to the quaking male before they turned back to KT. 

Without much thought Bit sat back, sitting on the control panel, shifting the other Irken to rest in her lap, not even conscious of the fact that KT's skirt had hiked up quite a bit from the positioning. The clawed hand on her back began to wander in slow sensual circles, her head tilting up as her eyes fell half-way. "Is he important?" She purred in a curious way, her other hand resting deliberately on the female's thigh, inching its way up her skirt. 

Bit hadn't noticed when the communication room door opened; the hiss of metal sounding in the quiet space, but all her attention was on the one perched over her; her hand roaming over her Pak to run her talons over the back of her neck. 

A single communication drone stood near the opened door, his nervous green eyes flicking towards the hallway and hoping the head officer would get there sooner. The taller male had been following, but obviously didn't seriously think they had a threat on the ship.

Who would try and sneak aboard the Tallests personal snack ship? 

Vixi ran his hands nervously together, his antennae perked straight up and down as he glanced nervously around the crowded room; noticing the two Irkens tangled together on the main control board. 

"In here sir!" He squeaked as the head officer came into view, trying to keep his voice low for fear of alarming the stranger inside. 

There was the sound of boots clicking along the metal floor, and a male Irken a good head taller than Vixi strode in from the doorway. Several heads turned with the advent of Jyn as the head communication officer calmly approached the center of the room, with four security drones flanking him. Blue eyes, as clear as sapphire despite his slight collection of years, didn't have to search long to find the source of the commotion-he looked at the pair atop the consoles, recognizing the smaller as one of his leading officers and then falling on the one possessively holding her.

An eye ridge quirked up at that. He'd been told there was an intruder on board, possibly a rogue Irken with connections to the Resisty, and well, he'd been expecting something different than the sight in front of him; perhaps a little more bloodshed and a little less blushing.

Hmm. You certainly didn't see this every day.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, still calmly standing several feet away from the entangled couple. "Would someone care to enlighten me as to what's going on here?"

Dax whipped his head to look at the new arrival, feelers shooting up instantly. "M-My Taller!" he piped up, relief evident in his voice as he saw Jyn standing with some of the security. KT turned to face her superior as well, her blush lighting anew at the current situation.

This had to look so terrible-her uniform was hiked up, revealing every naked inch of chartreuse thigh as she straddled Bit, who was tracing her talons along the nape of KT's neck in such a way that little shivers played along her flesh. 

Her feelers practically plastered themselves against her skull. How exactly was she going to explain 'this'?

"Taller Jyn, sir, I," the words caught in her throat for a moment. "I-well, you see, um-I-I apologize, this is all a misunderstanding-everything's okay, I mean, she's not a threat or anything, she-I didn't know she-please forgive me, I'll be clear, just this looks different than it is sort of." Inwardly she cursed at her sudden humiliation-the male always seemed to hold her in high respect. He couldn't possibly think that now, seeing her like this. The entire crew must have been watching by now, though KT's eyes stayed glued to Jyn-or more precisely his feet, having lost the ability to meet his gaze half-way through her rambles-and she couldn't see everyone, but she could feel their eyes, their stares. Calculating stares, discerning the scene... they surely must have been thinking of how weak she was.

Or how threatening Bit seemed.

Bit wasn't a danger, she wasn't there to hurt anyone it probably didn't look quite that way.

Or maybe it did, their poses were after all very apparent.

Vixi had immediately got out of the way as Jyn walked in with the security officers. His plain green eyes viewed the scene, still nervously wringing his hands, hoping attention had not been drawn to himself. 

It had taken every bit of courage in his small body to even sneak out of the communication wing and run to get Jyn. He almost stayed riveted like all the rest; but somehow he had found himself in front of his commander and he was oh-so-grateful nothing bad had really happened while he was gone.

As far as he knew KT had been takencaptive more or less; rather unsure the stranger's motive behind the action, not having been present for the nearly obscene display earlier to even realize that it was another matter entirely. 

Bit's antennae perked slightly as she heard the deliberate cough. She turned her green eyes on the blue-eyed male as well as the security drones flanking him. She caught the flurry of words from KT and didn't enjoy the humility in her voice. After all, KT was revered as high as a Tallest in the eyes of the sharp-edged female, and she didn't understand that consequences were going to befall her from the situation she had put them in. 

Her plans had been so simple.

Get to an Irken ship, find KT, then show the Irken just how much she meant to her; show her she had not forgotten her no matter how long it had been.

All these other Irkens were screwing up her plans. 

Bit didn't like the situation, her body tense as her antennae pulled back. She eyed the group a long hard moment as if weighing them up before she untangled herself from her female; moving to stand in front of KT as if attempting to protect her. Her hands were pulled taut; showing the sharp curve of the talons as she hunched her shoulders in an obvious challenge. She looked ready to charge at any moment  not at all deterred by the fact she was outnumbered. 

Bit's lips twisted into an unusual grin, her eyes intent on the leader of the group. "I've come for KT." She said, her tone harsh, her bright eyes narrowing to slits as she flexed her claws, "She's mine."

The challenge hung in the tense air; obvious that Jyn's next words would either provoke or placate a possible attack. 

Bit merely felt threatened, not liking the calm stares from the security drones, nor the serious blue eyes of the leader. She didn't like feeling trapped, and all of a sudden the room was feeling too small. The thought to flee never entered her mind  she never fled. She'd fight every last one of them if she had to; if they were going to attempt to separate her from KT again. 

She was not going to be taken away again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beyond the Stars"

'Chapter Two'

 

KT stood behind Bit as the other took a defensive stance, addressing Jyn. Her eyes flicked from her superior to Bit as the female announced the reason for her presence, and she froze with the statement that followed. 

Hers? 

KT's heartbeat quickened, sounding so loud to her stalks that she was sure even Jyn could hear it from where he stood. 

The blue-eyed communicator merely studied his sudden challenger, weighing her with his gaze in return. His antennae hardly flicked even as the stranger displayed her true height, not at all fazed. He was starting to get accustomed to dealing with lethal, dominating women.

Jyn inwardly chuckled-he'd have to thank the captain for that later, once she was done with whatever hissy fit she'd have over the current situation.

He could feel the security drones stiffen in response to the stranger's declaration and he raised his hand up, a moment's pause following before the Irkens obeyed and backed down, eyes still trained on the tall intruder. "You were making that quite clear when I entered the room," Jyn remarked calmly, cobalt gaze just veiling his minor amusement at the other's twisted grin. He'd witnessed quite a lot in his years, enough to discern the situation and comprehend the expressions-being a communicator meant having to read between the lines, and an officer such as himself had plenty of experience filtering through the reactions of others.

Gut feelings were important too, and while the strange smile before him was disquieting, he had a sense that her words were truly what they were. As flat and as blunt as a steel wall and an unrelenting as one too. 

"However," Jyn added, his gaze hardening a little as he continued, "KT is one of my people as well, and if you intent to remove her from the ship then we will have a predicament between us. I would like to prevent any needless bloodshed in my communication wing though, if there is a chance we can solve this with civility." 

With a gentle sweep he brought his hand down and forward, extending it towards Bit and KT as if in offering. "Can you give me your word that you will cooperate with us, so long as no threat comes to either you or KT?" Jyn asked. "I'm certain this can be worked out with words rather than claws." The head communicator showed no hesitance in his proposal, though in the back of his mind he wondered if the captain would be angered at him for not having the stranger eliminated-she had, after all, marched her way right through an Empire-affiliated vessel, and was clearly a danger if her motives held even the slightest hint of malice. 

But, from the looks of thingsthis threat wasn't what he would consider in need of drastic measures.

Bit's expression hardened with the coming words, her stance letting up just a bit so she was standing at full height rather than hunched to attack. 

Remove? 

The thought confused her, and her left antennae twitched when he had voiced the assumption. 

Bit had no plans of removing KT from where she was; she merely breeched the ship intent on finding her, and found her she did. Why would she remove her and go somewhere else? This was a good a place as any. Bit had a rather nomadic life before; living in rock crevices on Trax and then staying some nights at Sxi's on the space station and other nights she spent just walking Kyrn with no real intentions in mind. She had nowhere to go even if she did think of grabbing KT and running. 

But then again, running wasn't in Bit's nature. 

Every threat she faced head on until it was eliminated. Nothing would run her out of anywhere as far as she was concerned. 

Bit wasn't relaxed by any means, but she was intrigued by his words. She glanced around the room, noticing the alarmed stares of the communication drones, back to the unrelenting gaze of the security officers, then back to Jyn's eyes that looked so calm they could almost be interpreted as kind. 

Another flick of her antennae and she finally lifted her chin, her full five foot nine frame standing in an intimidating way. She didn't trust him, but that wasn't saying much -- she didn't trust anyone except KT. 

A long quiet moment passed before she snapped the female's name, "KT." She glanced over her shoulder at the amber-eyed Irken, "What do you think?" She asked, if only because she remembered KT's words when she had snapped at Dax. She didn't want to upset the female, so she had relinquished the control of the situation to her. 

KT darted her eyes back to Bit, having had her attention on Jyn through most of his proposal. A warmth filled her chest at the way the male acknowledged her as one of his crew-some commanders had no consideration for their smallers, seeing them as expendable. She knew Jyn was far more respectful of his crew than what was the norm, but it made her feel honored to be under his command nonetheless.

She was surprised, though not at Jyn's calm demeanor in the situation-for as long as the female had worked under him the head communicator was never one to be hasty or easily jarred. She'd watched him pilot his way through many tough negotiations, and she should have known better than to assume he'd instantly demand Bit be expelled from the ship.

Maybe the shock from seeing the female still hadn't worn off. Everything was making her heart pound and her antennae buzz like she was spiked on adrenaline.

Her gaze moved between her superior and her old friend. She had to explain to Jyn about Bit, make him realize that the tall woman was not a threat to the ship in any way. From the look of things Jyn was willing to hear her out, so long as Bit didn't show any further hostility to the crew.

Without pause KT nodded. "Its fine," She answered quietly. "Don't worry, Jyn always means what he says." She didn't know what Bit's intentions were beyond seeing her, but she had to assume this could all be figured out to a peaceful agreement. The smaller female stepped out from behind the other to face the male. "Thank you for your patience, my Taller. We will gratefully accept those terms." 

"Hmm, I see." The tiniest hint of a smile tinted Jyn's features. "That's very good to hear." With a wave of his hand the security guards were reluctantly dismissed, the four of them trudging off down the hall with wary glances back at the tall, deadly female. Jyn's blue eyes studied the pair for a moment more before they swept about the room, taking in the stares of the rest of the wing. "Alright everyone, there's nothing more to witness here. Return to your work stations while we sort out the matter of our new arrival." The several pairs of eyes he addressed instantly dissipated from the scene, a furious chatter taking hold of the area as the drones obeyed the command of their thankfully merciful superior. 

With order somewhat restored Jyn brought his attention back to the stranger and the one she lay claim to. "Now, as much as I'd like to assume that everything's fine, there's still the issue of your unauthorized intrusion onboard this vessel. I have faith, KT, in your promise that there will be no trouble from your visitor, but the captain may have different requirements to ensure your compliance." With hands clasped behind his back, he turned from them, in the direction of the hallway. "I'll need you both to come with me so we can discuss this further."

"Certainly, sir," KT replied right away, standing up straight at the request. She took a step forward, intent on following the order when she recalled that Bit was still very much a looming presence at her side. Gold-brown eyes turned up to find lime-green, the familiar hue sending sparks of well-hidden elation through her system. "That's okay with you, right Bit? We just have to get everything settled with the captain, I'm sure we can convince her to let you stay."

Bit had listened to the whole exchange of words, her sharp look remaining on Jyn even after he dismissed the security. KT placated her somewhat, though she was a little tense when the female had stepped forward to address her superior. 

Reluctantly Bit nodded to her friend, her eyes catching KT's before they flicked to Jyn's back as the male left the room. She slowly started towards the door, flanking the smaller female as they walked into the hall. 

It sounded easy enough.

Meet with the captain and then everything would be fine.

She'd be able to stay. 

Bit mulled the idea over in her head, not thinking it was more complex than that. There was always the possibility that she would be rejected to stay; but then she would just put her secondary plan in motion and take the ship by force. Whether that could actually be done or not didn't matter, she would try despite how foolish it seemed. 

Worker drones immediately got out of their way as they walked down the slender halls of the ship towards the captain's quarters. Some lingered just long enough to stare at the tall intruder, others squeaked formalities at Jyn as they rushed by. 

Bit paid little attention to the small Irkens, her eyes raised intently forward and her muscles tense under her blue-green flesh. She would not be caught off-guard. Even though she did trust KT saying it would be just fine; she didn't trust any of the other Irkens or their possible intentions. 

They had finally made it to the end of the long hall; stepping through the large purple double-doors and granting themselves access into the massive round space where the captain's chair was easily seen in the center of the room. Bit crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the back of that chair, keeping a tense posture near KT. 

Gold eyes flicked up at Bit before looking at the tall chair. KT had only seen the captain a few times during her employment and that was for official meetings and announcements, nothing on a level this personal. Her stalks remained meekly folded against her head in deference-as much as she disliked the submissiveness in smaller Irkens to her, she still couldn't help the behavior when faced with those who naturally demanded her compliance.

Jyn stood a little ways in front of them, his back straight as the double-doors closed behind them. "My Taller, pardon the sudden interruption but I have-"

"Yes, yes, Jyn, I know why you're here. No need to make a formal introduction every damn time." The chair swung around to reveal the source of the crude voice: a towering female with long, frayed antennae, marked with scars and burns all the way down to the shriveled ends. Her bright magenta uniform did nothing to brighten her eyes, already a pale pink without the help of the darkly contrasting garments, but the paleness could not be mistaken for cloudiness as the captain very clearly locked gazes with her head communicator, a bit of bored annoyance present in the stare. 

A long pipe protruded from her thin lips, held up by razor-thin claws-a tendril of green-gray smoke snaked from the end as she nibbled on the tip in her mouth, a uncouth habit she'd developed over time. Her cherry-hued orbs left Jyn to settle on KT, and then drifted up the long line of bare chest beside the communicator to meet the emerald glare of the obvious stranger.

"Hn." She slid the tip of the pipe from her mouth, examining Bit in turn, though with a lofty disinterest. "So, you're the one that was causing such a ruckus among my crew. I can see why the little runts were squeakin'-got enough inches on you to make the Tallests quake." She gave Bit a once-over before narrowing them dangerously. "Mind telling me why she has no restraints on, Jyn? And why's this squirt here?" She gestured curtly to KT. "Don't tell me this was an inside job."

"It wasn't," Jyn answered calmly. "Our intruder boarded alone, and seems to have no ill-will intended for the ship."

"Oh?" The captain kept her eyes on Bit as she leaned forward, pale smoke dancing from her lips with the utterance. "Well then, why ARE you here? Boarding an empirical delivery vessel without permission isn't exactly a light offense, after all." She smirked, the motion not reaching her gaze. "You must have a good reason if you haven't been tossed out the air lock yet."

Bit's hard eyes fell on the aged female sitting in the chair, her gaze taking in the sight of the worn Irken; drifting to the strange smoke emitting from the pipe in her mouth. She wasn't unfamiliar with such a habit; she'd met many aliens who indulged in the same fancy. 

Her antennae perked to the exchange of words, glancing to Jyn before moving back towards the captain sitting in her chair. Bit knew the Irken in the chair was tall; perhaps taller than her by the looks of her lengthy frame sunk into the cushions behind her. Also she noticed the burn marks and scars on her antennae and briefly wondered if perhaps this one had some fighting experience.

It wouldn't matter one way or the other; if the captain attempted to attack her, she'd fight with all she had. 

Though, it didn't seem that the captain was going to strike anytime soon by the bemused smirk she wore. As the captain met her eyes Bit lifted her chin, not caring for the subtle threat. She seemed just a little agitated to explain her motives again, but she took a step forward, standing slightly in front of KT. 

"I've come for KT." She said simply, her claws flexing again in obvious irritation, "I don't care about anyone else here, or this ship." She spat, just to get a few things clear, "I just want her." 

The seated female lifted an eye-ridge. "You want who-oh." Her pink gaze flicked to the smaller Irken beside the intruder. She took a drag on her pipe, the sweet-smelling fumes tickling KT's antennae in a way the officer disliked. "That's it? You hijacked a Tallest-affiliated ship just for the pipsqueak?" She turned her eyes back to Jyn. "Are you really expecting me to believe this, Jyn?"

"I would not have brought it to your attention if I didn't, Rausch," Jyn countered. His aura of calm remained even as the female glared at him from her chair. "I support the woman's claims, and I have the word of my officer. I can't find fault in either one." 

Rausch studied her head communicator-she knew Jyn wasn't a fool, that the man had as much experience at reading others as she did at getting others to do what she wanted. If he thought they were telling the truth then it would be a waste of time prying any further on that matter.

She nodded tersely in his direction. "I will trust that your assumptions are correct, though that still doesn't tell me why you're bothering me with this. Just put the intruder in a holding cell until we get to the Massive. We can drop her off to the Control Brains and let them deal with her-"

"No, wait! Don't!" 

Both blue and pink eyes darted over to KT, who brought a hand to cover her mouth after she realized her exclamation. "I-I mean." She hadn't intended to shout so loudly, or at all, the words spilling out of her before she had a chance to think otherwise. KT's feelers flattened anxiously as she brought her hand down, trying hard to stand without quivering. "M-My Taller, please, excuse my outburst, but that really won't be necessary. Bit's only here for me s-she can stay in my lodgings, she doesn't need to be locked up, or sent anywhere. We won't cause problems; I promise we'll agree to any terms, j-just." Her voice shook with panic, but she swallowed it as best she could. "Just not that, please, my Taller." She closed her mouth quickly, the silence that followed droning in her stalks as she awaited whatever response she feared she'd get. 

"Hmph." Rausch's eyes narrowed, the bored look in them gone as she slowly rose from her seat. Her full height reached just beneath Bit's as she lifted her chin, eyeing the tinier female distastefully. "I don't tolerate that kind of behavior from a smaller," She snapped coldly. "Even if you're one of Jyn's pets. Keep that mouth of yours shut until you're asked to open it, understand?"

Bit's antennae flattened at the thought of the control brains, at the massive, at anything that had to do with the empire. A growl buried in her throat and her sharp eyes remained on the captain when KT's outburst halted her own retort. 

She glanced over her shoulder at the female, slightly confused by her outburst since she had been so quiet thus far. She noted the quivering posture as well as the stumbling speech, feeling more on edge now that KT was obviously shaken. 

She had never seen the Irken like this. 

But then again, all her memories was of a child who saved her from bullies; not a dutiful adult like she was now, and standing up against superiors would instill fear in anyone that actually understood the hierarchy system of Irkens  as well as the consequences they would face.

Bit didn't understand those things; all she knew was right now KT was unsettled and she didn't like it. It caused her anger to come back ten fold and her mood was swinging harshly towards both Jyn and Rausch. 

Bit's turned back to the captain when she had risen from her seat, noticing the hostile look in her eyes and Bit's teeth began to show as a snarl started on her lips. 

Pets? 

KT was no pet. 

It had only taken an instant.

One moment for the harsh words to process before Bit had kicked off the metal flooring and launched herself at the female Irken. Without a word she slashed with her claws, hoping to find purchase somewhere  hoping to catch the woman off guard before she enlisted the help of her spider limbs and gained a better stance in the fight. 

"BIT!" KT yelled, eyes widening as her old friend propelled herself forward, talons extended. The green-eyed Irken had crossed the distance within less than a second and slashed at Rausch, the sharp claws reaching to slice straight through the older woman.

The tips made contact with the front of Rausch's uniform

and then snagged through just the magenta fabric as the captain dodged the attack, fluidly retreating a step out of Bit's range. Pink eyes thinned, locking onto Bit and at first looking not at all delighted by the sudden attempt on her life.

" Heh." Her scowl shifted, transforming into a caustic smirk. "Nice speed. Seems the small fry were right to be scared of you after all." Rausch straightened her posture, still loosely holding her pipe as the tendril of smoke resettled from the unexpected motion backwards, lazily coiling into Rausch's scarred antennae. She watched Bit with something like amusement, but darker, tainting the pastel shade of her pink stare. 

The scar etched across the intruder's chest glared against the lighter color of her skin, very obvious now to the captain even though she'd taken much note of it before. It was clear this young Irken was a seasoned fighter-her muscular build and that injury didn't come from just training in the pathetic barracks of the academy. 

Rausch took a second to give Bit a thoughtful once-over again-evidently she'd under-estimated the newcomer. Her tattered clothes were not Empire-grade, and the fighting style she used was effective but crude, probably not from any proper training. She'd assumed the woman was a rogue when she first laid eyes on her, hiking her original suspicions that she was indeed a member of the resistance forces but apparently she wasn't, if Jyn's word was to be taken as truth.

No affiliations no ties to either the Empire or the Resisty.

This could prove useful to her.

"My Taller!" From behind them Jyn witnessed the event with as much surprise as KT, having not at all expected the assault. Blue eyes settled on the cuts in Rausch's uniform front. His appearance of calm dissipated slightly as he took a few steps forward, intent on trying to resolve the situation, even if it meant restraining the newcomer. "Rausch, are you-"

"Don't interfere, Jyn," Rausch snapped, but the coldness typical of her voice was replaced with only mild impatience. "I can handle this myself." The head communicator reluctantly stopped his approach, watching as his captain returned her attention to Bit. "Though I have to admit, you seem like quite the impressive fighter. While I have no intention of giving up a challenge, I think I have a better way of solving this little problem of ours." Rausch stood straight, one hand casually at her hip while the other brought the pipe back towards her lips, gently taking a drag. "You want to stay on this ship, with the squirt over there? Fine then. I have no issue with that. But if you do remain here, it will be as a part of my security wing. Nothing official, you can do whatever you like so long as you are available whenever I require you." She exhaled, releasing a delicate wisp of smoke. "Well? Do we have an agreement? There's a holding cell for you and your friend if you're apt to decline."

Once her claws ripped through the front of Rausch's uniform she halted, readying another assault when she noticed the calculating gaze of the other as well as the lack of return offensive. 

She halted, hunched and ready, but not yet attacking the other female as her green eyes remained even; trying to figure out the pause in the hostile air. Bit heard the words and slowly she rose back to her height, though not in the least trusting, but curious to where this dialogue was headed. 

It wasn't until the proposition was made had Bit made the connections. She frowned, her stance ready for movement but she remained still. She mulled the words over in her head, not wanting to back down so easily, knowing she could probably best this old Irken but then again, where would that get her? 

If there was a chance to just stay on the ship with KT, why not take it?

It was her goal to begin with, wasn't it? 

She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat, not wanting to concede, but at the same time, knowing it was the easiest way to get what she wanted. She really just wanted to be done with this entire affair; wanted to take KT somewhere without watching eyes and do what she had wanted to do in the communication wing. 

That aside; it wasn't like she was un-used to such a proposition.

After all, she had worked under Sxi for a few years; she understood how to be a bodyguard and Rausch promised her practical freedom as long as she came when she was needed. She could live with the arrangement. 

"Fine." She finally voiced her hard eyes still on Rausch, "I'll work for you." Without waiting for a response she turned from the pink-eyed captain and made her way towards KT. 

She draped an arm around the woman's shoulders, setting her head on hers and nipped at an antenna restlessly. She still had her back to the captain, but her head was turned on KT's; one eye still glaring with hostile intent towards Rausch, "I want to go now." She nearly grumbled, almost in a childish way as she remained draped around KT possessively; as if the whole near-fight had never even happened. 

Unfortunately KT was all too aware that the almost-battle had occurred. The smaller female's heart was still pounding, having watched Bit attack Rausch with an animal-like fury and to have her land a hit on the captain. KT thought her heart would then seize-no one went after the captain, as Rausch was known for her fighting skills and, if that wasn't enough, the woman did not tend to tolerate misbehavior on her ship. Bit's kind of reaction would surely have them in a holding cell for the rest of their flight.

But it didn't. 

Bit had been hired onto the ship. 

KT had been gawking at Rausch as her friend ambled over-that was better than anything she could have hoped for. She didn't know if that meant Rausch gave up her threat to hand Bit to the Control Brains, but at the very least they wouldn't be separated for the time being.

Her edgy form only tensed more when Bit wrapped an arm over her petite shoulders, the little nibble to her feeler causing a sharp inhale that KT tried not to make very audible. She could hear Jyn talking to Rausch, a slight unease in the male's voice that made her worried. Jyn was always the picture of calm-was he upset about the attack, or the job offer, or the entire situation in general? KT would have tried to discern it if it wasn't for the distracting lips on her stalk and the Bit's warm, looming presence.

"We we can go when we're dismissed," She whispered up to Bit, so as not to garner Rausch's distaste again. She took a glance at her superiors as they discussed something, and Jyn's posture was still a bit tense, but more relaxed than she assumed from his voice. 

Maybe they were working something out?

Bit had remained firm around KT during the whole exchange from Jyn to Rausch, making an irritated noise in the back of her throat when KT had said they needed to wait for dismissal. 

Bit didn't like having a boss; she never did, but she knew she needed to listen if she wanted to get out of the room faster. So, during the drone of the superiors' talk she had once again busied herself with toying with one of KT's curled antennae idly. 

"Eh?" KT jumped a little, realizing that Rausch's pink eyes were on them now instead of Jyn. 

The captain glowered at her like one would at a pesky SIR unit. "What're you lookin' at, runt? I have no more business with your friend. Get out of my quarters."

That was as good a dismissal as any.

At the female's startled jump Bit had reluctantly unwound herself from the other, flicking her eyes to Rausch as the captain addressed KT. She frowned slightly at KT's apparent nickname of 'runt' but she didn't make a move to attack like before; sated somewhat with the knowledge that after this was done she'd get to go and finally be alone with her friend.

"Y-Yes my Taller!" KT wheeled around stiffly, gesturing for Bit to follow as she tried-and failed-to exit calmly from the room. The doors closed behind them with a click, leaving them alone in the long metal corridor without either Rausch's or Jyn's voices audible through the barrier. There was only the hum of the ship and the distant echoes of other drones.


	3. Chapter 3

"Beyond the Stars"

'Chapter Three'

 

The moment they were alone KT's shoulders slumped and she let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad that's over with." Her heart was still pounding from Rausch's harsh manner, but the panic was slowly wearing off-enough to reveal that her hands were quivering a little. Her head felt mildly fuzzy, the beginnings of a yawn wanting to form in her throat. She frowned-she was going to need so many energy drinks after all this, and maybe a case of sugar drops too, to make up for the stressful pressure suddenly put on her system. If she didn't she'd probably crash until the beginning of next roll call.

Amber eyes looked up to the woman next to her. With all the recent drama, their excited reunion had pretty much been trampled over.

That didn't stop the warm thrill that formed at the sight of her friend being alive. It was an overwhelming sensation-KT hadn't been privy to elation in many years, and the freshness of the emotion was as wonderful as it was overbearing.

She smiled, unable to mask the feeling very well. "I guess I should get you settled in my room, then. You'll probably be assigned one later, but Rausch said you weren't officially working for her so, maybe not." The officer pouted a bit, thinking it over. "Well, you can still stay in my quarters until they figure that all out." They began walking, the dull thudding of KT's boots the only loud sound, as Bit's feet only wore tights, practically bare. "You'll probably want to rest or something, now that you're here."

At their dismissal Bit had trailed after the smaller Irken, walking out into the hall and following KT obediently as they moved through the corridor. As KT smiled up to her, Bit grinned in return, enjoying the look of happiness on her friend's face. The taller Irken took in the information, enjoying the fact that they were going to KT's personal quarters and not back to the crowded communications room. 

Bit moved to wrap her arm around the smaller female; pulling her into her side as they walked down the hall, "I don't want to move to another room." Bit murmured in response to KT's mild pouting statement, "Yours is fine." As if she had the authority to protest if it did happen  but then again, authority or not, she really had no intention of leaving KT's side unless Rausch needed her to fight something. 

Bit's antennae perked to KT's assumption. 

Rest? 

Bit hadn't rested in years; Irkens didn't normally need a sleep cycle, but the thought of sleeping around her friend did sound appealing. "Hm," They rounded another corner of the hall, this one was more narrow than the last and had rows of doors on either side. "Are you tired?" She asked after a moment, turning her green eyes on her companion. 

KT stopped in front of one of the doors, as nondescript at the rest except for the difference in numbers. In Irken lettering her room was number thirty-fourth. 

"Me?" The smaller Irken asked, blinking a little in the warm embrace of the other. She approached the door and it slid open with a hiss, not at all asking for verification as KT hadn't bothered to set up her lock system. No point in it if there was nothing valuable inside. They stepped inside, the dimly-lit room revealing the untouched couch and auxiliary recharge port. "Just a little, but I'm used to it, don't worry."

KT separated herself a little from Bit, heading for the small collection of cabinets holding her foodenings. "There really isn't a lot, but you're welcome to everything here if you want it." With a weak tug she opened the cold cabinet, reaching in and grabbing a can from the several that filled the space. Shaky fingers toyed with the tab until it popped open, the hiss of sugar and chemicals hitting the air as KT took a gulp from the metal cylinder. 

The carbonated bubbles tickled her throat and empty spooch. It would take a little while for it to kick in, if it did. Maybe she'd need a few more, after that kind of meeting with the captain. 

Amber eyes blinked again and she looked over at Bit. So many questions piled on inside her head, so many exclamations and worries. She wasn't exactly sure where to start. "So you're alright?" She took another sip of her drink. "I really thought you were dead, you were gone so long. When you got sent to Trax." Her forehead wrinkled, trying to ignore the lump in her throat that accompanied the statement. "I sent transmissions but they never got through. They said your ship must have crashed, that there was no trace of you."

Bit had allowed KT to separate from her, her emerald eyes roaming around the dimly lit space and noticing how impersonal the room was. She turned her attention back to the other female at the sound of the drink popping open as well as her soft questioning words. 

Bit remained where she was, her arms drawn across her chest in her usual posture as she mulled the questions over in her head. She noticed the wrinkle in KT's forehead and the almost nonexistent waver in her voice. 

Bit glanced around the room again, feeling restless, wanting to be close to the other Irken but wanting to answer her questions at the same time. She clicked her tongue, "I did crash." She confirmed, "I couldn't fix it." 

The green-eyed female finally moved deeper into the room, trailing towards the couch, sitting on the squishy substance and finding it a little too inviting. She propped her head up on one hand, her other resting idly in her lap, the talons picking at the purple garment around her waist and fraying it further. Her eyes rested on KT whom was still near the fridge, "I conquered Trax." 

Though, whether it was a true victory or not she wasn't sure. She didn't do it for the Tallests or Irk, she did it for herself. 

"I worked on a space station." She mumbled, "Once I could get to an Irken ship I did." Bit said softly, "I was always thinking about you." She said proudly, wanting to flaunt her devotion, wanting KT to be happy that she had never forgotten, "I knew I would get here." She grinned just slightly. 

She let silence settle a moment before she gestured with her free hand, beckoning the other close, "C'mere." 

KT finished off the can of energy drink and set it atop one of the lower cabinets. There was no buzz, nothing yet, if it would even come. Her amber eyes flitted to the spoken command and she trudged over to the sofa, plopping herself onto the cushion next to Bit. It gave a little under her weight, very much like a marshmallow maybe they were imports from that one planet, the supposed home of the most comfortable couch. It certainly seemed that way.

"You conquered Trax?" Despite how quiet her words were there was no hiding the surprise in them. It wasn't that Bit didn't look capable of tremendous feats-with that kind of height, anything must have been possible-but still, an entire PLANET. "All by yourself? That's how did you even survive?" The others words made her spooch tickle, the emotion still familiar even after so many years of not experiencing it. 

Always thinking about her. 

KT tried to stop doing that years ago. She hadn't had much success until the last two or three years and even then if she paused for a little too long.

Once KT was seated on the couch Bit had turned; lifting her legs to set them on either side of the other female as her arms wrapped around her, pulling her into her chest as she nuzzled the top of her head. She leaned back against the armrest, pulling KT's weight upon her as she let the other woman lay out against her body. 

Bit wanted to shower the other in affection; that same possessive spike running up her spine as her skin heated up from the contact. She had been interrupted before; but she wasn't planning on being interrupted again.

There was so much she wanted to express; and she didn't feel words could cut it. 

Her claws deftly danced along a single antennae as her lips ran up the other, "Mhm," She purred, inhaling KT's unique scent. "I just killed them whenever I saw them." She said as if the feat was nothing, nibbling at the curve of KT's feeler, "One day there was none left." Her eyes slipped shut, that soft purring sound emitting from the base of her throat, "I had to get back here." Her claws trailed down the curve of KT's antennae, down her neck, slipping under the fabric of her collar. 

Bit didn't want to answer anymore questions; too involved with touch and contact to care about digging up history. She finally parted her lips, suckling on the end of KT's feeler. 

KT didn't have any chance of stopping the taller female when she was suddenly pulled on top of Bit, arms and legs enveloping her. Her face flushed lightly with the abrupt cuddle, not having expected it, but it wasn't at all unwelcome.

Then there were digits and lips on both KT's antennae, the spoken words instantly lost in translation as her hearing appendages were toyed with, overwhelmed by the sensory information simultaneously distracting both ends. The little female melted against Bit, answering the other's purrs with soft, flustered mewls the likes of which KT didn't realize she could produce-having had so little touch for so, so long.

Gold eyes fell to half-mast, warmth spilling across her face in the form of a fuller blush. She heard Bit purr something but she couldn't grasp what it was, or what context it had with whatever they had been talking about before. It didn't matter much, though, as once the woman's mouth engulfed the tip of her sensitive stalk KT stopped thinking somewhat altogether.

"H-haa B Bit...," She exhaled into the taller's bare skin, the smooth warm texture even better than the couch. Bit continued to purr, the vibrations rippling through the antenna she held captive in her mouth and making the officer writhe feebly against her, completely at a loss for control over the situation. 

They couldn't be doing this on the ship, not when they'd just gotten out of trouble, but KT couldn't do anything to stop it nor did she entirely want to. She was finally with the one person she'd thought of most of her life, and now having said person suck on her feelers was very difficult to argue against.

Bit groaned at the needy sounds KT made; nearly growling in approval at the gasping sound of her name. Her hands began to roam; running over every curve of the fabric-covered body above her, claws searching for clasps or gaps in the binding clothing in an attempt to try and do away with it. 

Bit was caught in her own wants and desires; running on instinct, a feral demanding passion driving her movements as she trailed her lips away from the sensitive feeler and down to KT's jaw line. 

She nipped along the sharp curve of it, down to the pulse in her neck, biting just a little roughly on the beating point; sucking with intent to mark. Her hands finally found home on bare skin at the gap where KT's skirt parted. Greedy hands dove into the open space, talons dragging across the exposed jade flesh, moving up to run over the curve of her slender hips. 

KT's gloved hands gripped Bit's shoulder as the woman attacked both her neck and her legs, gasping at the sharp bite only to hum in accordance with the harsh, mind-numbing sucks along the pierced skin. She was beginning to feel hot, the clothes tight and restricting as she clung to Bit's half-naked form, the taller drawing sounds and movements from her like a puppet master to a marionette.

She'd been trained to be submissive, something she hadn't taken to very easily, but in this moment having her control removed couldn't have felt more exhilarating. KT shivered as the sharp claws traced the outside of her legs, underneath her skirt. The material parted in the front, the movement of Bit's arms sweeping the cloth up and away from KT's legs, to bunch up along her waist. 

The skirt had only one metal button in the front securing it, and beneath that the grey material on the smaller's torso continued downward. It was a leotard that covered her underneath the long-sleeved magenta and pink shirt and the dark pink shirt, skin tight and thin, the fabric slink and silky, made for comfort.

KT leaned up, exposing more of her throat as the mask lay loose around her collar. Her arms wrapped around Bit to sink her closer against the female, the grip of her claws dulled by the presence of her gloves. KT's curly antennae were perked upward with the advent of fingers upon her lower body and they accidentally slipped along Bit's twisted stalks. 

The officer whimpered softly at the intimate contact, a prominent feature from their academy days before they could truly grasp the weight of the action. The rubbery feelers continued to rub and produce friction, partly from KT's conscious efforts and partly from just movement in general; whatever the source was, failed to matter so long as it didn't stop.

"Ahn" Bit nearly moaned at the feel of KT's feelers moving along her own; tangling into the mess of her antennae, shooting pleasure through every fiber of her over-heated body. 

Bit placed a few last desperate needy bites on the smaller's neck before she drew back just enough to eye what she was doing, but not enough to break the sensual contact between their tangled antennae. 

Her fingers made quick work of the button holding the skirt together; the fabric instantly pooling away from KT's hips and exposing the gray fabric beneath. She then drew her digits up the pink fabric, moving to tug the confining clothing over the smaller's head  finally breaking contact as she attempted to try and expose the other. 

KT's uniform was nearly fully cast aside when Bit took a more dominating stance in the situation; pushing herself up from the couch and in turn forcing KT backwards. She tugged off KT's gloves just as she leaned back over her, her knees slipping under KT's thighs and forcing her legs apart as she settled between them. 

Bit's claws raked over her still clothed sides, down her naked legs as she dipped her head under the smaller's chin; her tongue tasting the exposed flesh of her collar before she licked up the curve of her neck before she finally made eye contact again. Bit's lashes shadowed her gaze, her lips brushing gently over KT"s, "I want you," She said softly, as if asking permission, her arm snaking under KT's lower back and forcing their bodies together, her other hand playing over the thin fabric at her middle, slowly dragging the talons ever lower. Tentatively she flicked her antennae up again; looping KT's into her disfigured stalks, producing an almost frustrated purr from the back of Bit's throat. 

KT panted lightly as she stared up at Bit with hazed eyes, caught between the taller's arm and her body, the hard muscle of Bit's form evident to the communicator with only the thin gray leotard as a barrier. Her hands lightly grasped Bit's waist, having been dislodged from her back when the female removed her shirt, now-exposed claws perched along the edge where Bit's old shirt was tied at her hips. 

The words, even spoken quietly, even with her antennae blissfully engaged with Bit's, echoed loudly in KT's feelers. 

I want you. 

The sentence seemed to hold more weight than even the heaviest decree the Tallests could ever make. It made her aware of Bit's eyes, the way her lashes, so thick and dark, veiled the brilliant green of her gaze but hardly diminished their glow. It made her aware of the soft way Bit's lips had swept over hers, almost as tender as when they'd first performed that Earth custom back at the academy. It made her aware of the lithe legs beneath her own, the tough smoothness of Bit's skin under her fingers, the dry friction of stalk against stalk.

It made her aware of how much Bit meant those words.

And how much she wanted-no, needed-to reciprocate them in return.

"I want you too," She whispered back. She couldn't lavish Bit in turn, too suppressed by the woman's height to be more than submissive. Instead KT just pushed up more with her antennae, trying to return the attention as best she could. Her claws played with Bit's make-shift skirt, running just underneath the edge. Forget the ship. She wanted this.

That simple returned phrase was all Bit needed; letting one hand roam along KT's body, claws running under the sleeves of the leotard, slowly pulling the fabric down as she inched her way down the smaller female's body in turn. 

Lips, tongue, and teeth met the exposed flesh, following down the curve of her figure as she tugged the thin garment off; tossing it effortlessly to the floor and leaving the other Irken exposed beneath her. Her back arched as her claws ran over the smooth curve of KT's hips, her teeth nibbling along her smooth abdomen; stopping just above the female's need. 

Bit growled possessively, her green eyes flicking to catch the heated gold-brown of her submissive Irken before she broke contact, leaning back as deft fingers made quick work of the crude knot that held her tattered shirt to her waist. The whisper of fabric was nearly inaudible as the heavy shirt slid down her stockings before the tights also joined the mess of clothing on the floor. 

With a deliberate grace she sank her figure right back against KT's; pulling the Irken flush and moaning at the feel of skin on skin. She leaned over KT; attention drawn to her curled stalk, tongue running over the entire expanse of it before she nibbled the end. Bit finally rubbed herself against KT; the heat exploded through her body as her movement quickly increased, trying to create a quicker stronger friction. 

"Aah!" KT squirmed helplessly into the other female, hips pushing up to meet Bit's. Her hands found purchase along the taller's back, clutching desperately in an attempt to keep steady. She thrashed weakly, moaning, her legs parting and trying to loop around Bit's hips so she could grind with better force.

KT had heard the act was pleasurable but the simple little word did not do any of it justice. The muscles in her legs spasmed as her pelvic muscles constricted with each chafe of their bodies, building pressure and heat in her abdomen. There was nothing but the jolts of ecstasy running through her veins and she leaned back her head, panting Bit's name like a mantra and clinging to her back, moving as fast and deliberately as she could consciously manage.

Bit's head fell in the crook of KT's neck; her lips finding purchase along her collar as she placed desperate bites along the sallow green flesh. Her claws dug holes into the upholstery of the couch as she took a more firm stance over the other; muscles pulling tight as she continued the delicious friction building a pressure in her stomach that was nearing its breaking point. 

Growls, purrs, pants and moans became a lewd chorus of sounds spilling from her lips as she lost her grip on the world around her; focused completely on the squirming body below and her feral need to please her. Bit panted KT's name against the Irken's neck; rocking their bodies in time, unsure just how much longer she could manage. 

"Bit Bit!" The back of KT's head pressed into the cushion as she rolled her hips, smashing their lower bodies together in a frantic dance. Their antennae still brushed with each thrash and thrust, and with Bit nipping and growling into her neck it was almost just too much

KT rocked against the female quickly, spastically, hoping to last just a little longer but she couldn't. 

With a final whimpered cry KT came, muscles twitching as her nerves erupted in sensation. Her vision blanked for a few moments as she stayed pushed against Bit, riding the wave of pleasure with each mindless twitch and spasm that possessed her form. 

It didn't last long, though, and as her peak finally waned the Irken sank into the couch beneath Bit, gasping as a soft, fuzzy warmth overtook her senses, replacing the sharp explosion of ecstasy.

Bit had ground right back against KT with the same vigor, losing rhythm in the spasmodic thrusts but working towards the same goal as KT quivered and moaned beneath her. Bit's eyes pinched shut as she felt her orgasm mounting; getting closer and closer, her breath coming in quick gasps, the pleasure gripping every ounce of her and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

She wasn't going to make it-

As KT's cry hit her feelers she finally let herself go; coming with a low growling purr, riding the waves of ecstasy right alongside the smaller Irken. 

Bit's body felt sated, tired, for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt weak. Slowly her eyes opened half way, her body finding just enough strength to lie out next to KT. 

With a contented huff she wrapped her arms around KT; holding her as close as she could, tangling their legs together as she nuzzled affectionately along the base of her stalks. A sated smile befell her lips, basking in the afterglow, the thick smell of sex hanging in the air around them only adding to the pleasing aroma in the small space. 

Slowly but surely Bit felt her conscious mind begin to shut down; the heavy thudding of her heart gradually turning into a soft murmur. Her Pak hummed idly as she gave herself over to sleep, still clutching KT close. 

The smaller female didn't resist when Bit collected her up-KT limply allowed the female's arms and legs to envelop her, dazed amber eyes staring up at the nondescript metal ceiling. 

Her whole body felt heavy, boneless, but hardly in an unpleasant way.

She couldn't recall a moment when she'd felt more relaxed, more content an image formed in her mind of when Bit and her used to share the same bunk at the academy, the green-eyed Irken not adhering to the regulations like usual and refusing to rest in her own bed. She'd tell Bit stories, things she learned from all her studying and downloading, entertaining the little female until they both fell unconscious some time later.

That had been peaceful. But it couldn't rival the contented satisfaction that weighed her down into the plush purple sofa.

KT's gaze drifted over to Bit, half-lidded eyes taking in the smile, feelers listening to her friend's slow, even breaths. She could barely keep her eyelids up now that the adrenaline and her last energy drink had officially worn out. The soft, plush cushions and Bit's warm body didn't help her struggling consciousness much.

Darkness crept into her vision and KT closed her eyes, sighing. She needed to get up, needed to go back to work and explain things still to Jyn and apologize for the attack on Rausch and.

And she was just so tired.

Her muscles felt like lead, sinking into the couch and away from the waking world. She didn't have the strength to fight the long-overdue call for rest, and within moments she was snuggled deep into the grasp of her tall companion, completely out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have enough for one more chapter from my co-author and I. But, beyond this it will be written by myself so I can finish this piece. I will probably also add some other one-shots into the mix to further along the other parts of the universe as well.
> 
> This has been something I was always interested in. I loved this universe and these characters when they were created years ago and I rather not seem them just gather dust. So, I decided to revive this work and finally finish it. I hope you're enjoying the tale so far. :)

"Beyond the Stars"

'Chapter Four'

 

It had been hours before Bit had woken up. 

She had been content holding KT until the pull in her muscles told her to get up and move; her body restless from its state of slumber. She had never been shut-down for such a long amount of time before, not since she was younger, and the effect hadn't been entirely pleasant now that she had awoken with a strain on her limbs. 

Slowly but surely she untangled herself from the other female, trying to be as careful and quiet as she could as to not disturb KT's sleep cycle. Once her feet had touched the floor she had picked out her meager clothing from the haphazard pile and dressed. 

Bit remained close to the couch, her bright eyes looking down to the naked Irken curled up against the pillows, taking in the vulnerable sight. She grinned fondly down to KT, leaning against the armrest and reaching out with her claws, gently stroking a stalk. 

She applied pressure near the base of the feeler; she was about to lean down, close to brushing her lips against the antennae when the sound of movement caused her figure to tense. In an instant she broke contact, standing near the couch, her lime colored eyes narrowed harshly as she stared at the closed door.

She frowned, looking towards the door, hearing shuffling feet just on the outside and the sound of claws against the door as if someone was debating whether or not to go inside. Her antennae pulled back in a hostile way, finally taking a few deliberate steps towards the door when it hissed open in a quick movement and revealed the tiny Irken in its wake. 

Vixi had stepped inside before he had even seen Bit looming; but the moment he did he fell backwards, falling against the now closed metal door, almost forgetting his purpose for being in the room after being caught under her hostile stare. It had completely fled his mind that Bit would have been in the room  he half-expected the hostile Irken to be harbored somewhere else, not knowing he would have to face her when he was sent to get KT. Vixi's form quaked as he looked at the angry female. "I-I-I-I-" He yipped, his antennae perked forward submissively, his wide dull green eyes looking up at the female. 

Bit wasn't pleased, her claws flexing as she snarled at him, "Get out." 

Vixi swallowed thickly, "M-My Taller," He said in a rush, "I-I-Jyn, he-" Vixi was trying to form the right words, he had been sent by Jyn to get KT  she was late for morning calls, but now he didn't know which wrath was worse.

Jyn's for failing in the task, or was it this stranger who looked like she was ready to kill him? 

Bit took one last step, towering over the plain-looking little male, "I said, get out!" She made a swipe for him and he yelped in alarm, his hands moving to brace against the metal  waiting for the blow

When luckily his claws had hit the button to cause the door to open; the metal whispering away as he fell uselessly out into the hallway, his figure disappearing once again as the door closed again, Bit's claws catching air. 

Bit frowned, staring where the creature had just been, glaring at the confusing keypad near the door but unsure just how to work it to make the door stay closed. She lifted her claws, placing them over the buttons, about ready to just rip them out and see if that would work before she dismissed the idea.

it might upset KT if she broke the door. 

Bit huffed, turning back towards the couch, stalking towards it in obvious upset, plopping herself on the armrest near KT's head. She leaned back against the couch, her arms and legs folded in a moody manner, not liking the fact that the little Irken had tried to get in the room. 

It upset her how easy it was.

Surely there was security? 

She'd have to ask KT when she woke up. 

She tilted her head back on the couch, her half-lidded eyes gazing down to KT's contented face; once again reaching out, her digits tracing the curve of the Irken's jaw  attempting to calm herself with contact. 

"mmnh?" KT's antennae twitched slightly, a soft groan emitted at the touch as amber eyes cracked open slightly. Her mind felt fuzzy as she tried to blink the tiredness from her vision and in turn, the rest of her body. 

Where was she? Did she fall unconscious again at her console? Maybe Dax dragged her back to her room again like last time.

It took a moment for the fingers to register, the talons bare and long and sharp against her cheek and jawbone. KT frowned inwardly; Dax didn't touch her, no one touched her, no one ever did except-

"Bit..?" Her vision focused and she glanced up, meeting the emerald gaze of her old companion. Instantly her PAK fully restarted and the memories from the previous day flooded her conscious, clarifying the reason why her friend was suddenly beside her. KT flushed faintly when the last few memories logged in, from just before she must have gone to sleep. The officer slowly rose into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and trying to snap into full wakefulness; even with the rest, she didn't feel completely re-energized, instead just groggy. "Is something wrong?" She asked, just noticing the slight discontent in the other's posture.

Bit retracted her hand as KT sat up, once again laying back into the couch, folding her arms back again. Her gaze lingered on her companion a moment before she looked towards the door, still obviously annoyed with the interruption from Vixi. "Someone came looking for you." She murmured, "Doesn't the door have a lock?" She asked, irritation bubbling into her tone, but it wasn't directed at KT. 

KT frowned at the annoyed aura of her friend nonetheless, not unfamiliar with the emotion in others but not expecting it quite as much from Bit. Then again this Irken was so changed from the one in her memories. Whatever hardships she endured changed her greatly changed them both.

KT yawned in response she didn't know how long she'd been recharging for but it still felt like she needed another, oh, maybe ten years or so. She definitely needed to have her PAK examined at some point. "There's security-I haven't programmed it yet. No need, I'm never in here and wait, someone's looking for me?" The officer blinked a few times, metal processes slow to start but awareness was beginning to take hold as was panic. Why would anyone be at her door, asking for he-

"Oh no!" She gasped, shooting off the couch only to nearly trip over her pile of discarded clothes. "No no no, I'm late for my shift, Jyn's probably searching for me, oh Irk." The Irken clumsily scrambled to the foodening cabinets, opening the cold one and snatching an energy drink from its depths. KT popped the tab and started downing the fluid out of habit, attempting to rid herself of her lingering fatigue. "Not good, not good. Jyn must be wondering where I am it wasn't Jyn, right? The one looking for me?

Bit's antennae twitched to KT's words, turning when the Irken suffered a mild panic attack. Her brow furrowed a moment as KT scrambled to the fridge before she focused on the question. 

"No, someone smaller." She said simply, not giving too much information mainly because she didn't really pay much attention to the small green-eyed thing before she tried to decapitate him. 

Bit got up off the couch, not making a move towards the other female yet as KT busied herself with getting ready. She assumed KT must've had a deadline; she wasn't unfamiliar with time frames for work mainly because of the training they went under when they were small. But, that had been so long ago and Bit was having trouble remembering the importance of it all.

She hadn't fallen under any timeline when she worked under Sxi.

Bit frowned just slightly, "Are you in trouble?" She asked, her tone reflecting her dislike of the thought  merely showing her distaste for authority in general. 

The thought that perhaps Rausch would call upon her sometime soon moved up from the back of her conscious but she shoved the thought aside. Until she was called she'd just follow KT wherever she was going, even if she was probably going back to the communication room and it was going to be boring. 

Bit made a noise of distaste. 

She didn't like boring. Nope. Not at all. 

KT reached for another can just as she finished the first. "Trouble? Well, I've never missed my shift before, so maybe not." She'd never missed a shift because she never really left it, KT reminded herself. The only time they didn't actually need her to be on call was when they docked at planets and stations for deliveries and supplies, and in those times she'd be sure to find some other job to busy herself with. For every other moment, she was at her console, studying up on their location, the local solar winds, star coordinates-ANYTHING so long as it wasn't silence.

The officer popped the tab while walking back to the couch, organizing the pile of clothes still on the floor. She set her drink down to pull up her leotard first, wondering if maybe she should clean it well there was always later for that. One by one she added another piece of clothing to her ensemble, the last being her sound phones as they lay ignored at the outskirts of the mess. 

KT glanced over at Bit as she fitted the device around her head. Somehow she was already used to the sight of her friend being there, almost as if she'd never left. 

Things still felt different, though-there was a tense air about the other that KT could help but feel disquiet about. Just what happened on Trax, and that space station? 

Her eyes fell on the jagged yellow line massacring the flawless aqua-green. "Does it still hurt?" KT bit her lip-she didn't intend to say that aloud. "Err, I mean, did you get that recently? The scar?"

Bit turned her attention back on KT as the female addressed her. Unconsciously she raised a hand, the tip of a claw finding the groove along her chest and following it a moment before she shrugged, glancing towards the door. 

Her expression was neutral; but she was shamed by the fact that she had been so damaged in the first place. 

It had only been one careless mistake and she hadn't made another since then. 

"It doesn't hurt." She said easily, "It's healed now." She turned her eyes back on her companion, "I don't know when I got it, after a few years on Trax I think." She wasn't a child when she got it, but she wasn't an adult either; but the actual timeline was lost on her. That attack was what tore her shirt nearly in two, and forced her to wear it as she did now  too sentimental to just discard the useless fabric. 

Bit could feel the tense air between them and she didn't understand it. She wasn't really aware her persona had become so different than what KT was used to. Despite KT's new silence and obvious change in appearance; she seemed to be the same person Bit remembered.

However, Bit had hardened on Trax, her mind ebbed away from hatred and her hostility had eaten away her youthful happiness. Her wits hadn't gained too much edge, but everything else about her had. She knew how to survive, and due to her unhinged mind, everyone and everything that wasn't KT was an enemy. She didn't understand that her anger was affecting the other in a bad way; covering up what she used to be. 

They had grown, that was obvious, both having taken the separation in two different directions. 

Bit's feelings were the same; if only heightened due to her adulthood, not having the idea that things might've been too strained between them now to expect KT to feel the same. 

But then

Bit didn't like all this thinking, she wanted KT to just tell her things, tell her how to fix all this and make it be normal. KT used to be able to fix everything when they were younger  she should be able to fix this problem too, right? 

She still felt so strongly. 

It was a pull she didn't know how to explain; something she always felt when the other was around. Something that compelled her to be close, to touch, a vengeful need to impress and learn everything about KT; it was impossible to ignore.

She didn't know what to compare it to. 

She just wanted.

She wanted to claim and take and conquer all that was KT. 

But at the same time

She didn't just want to take; KT was something she couldn't just take by force, she had to be given, just like when KT had offered her friendship that very first day. 

But, such conflicting feelings were troubling and Bit didn't understand how to process them or go about explaining any of it. 

She just wanted all the answers. 

Bit finally approached the other, lifting her hands to place them gently on the other woman's hips. She looked down into KT's eyes, her antennae perking forward just slightly, "Do you" She trailed, trying to find the right words, "Do you still love me?" Bit asked with obvious feeling, the foreign word falling from her lips awkwardly since it had been so long since she had said the Earthanoid lingo. 

The question caught KT off guard for a moment. Amber eyes looked up to meet the jade orbs watching her and she marveled at the overwhelming answer that swelled in her chest.

She didn't know.

When whittled down to the bare facts KT realized she had lost contact of exactly what they had. Her first encounters with Bit as a smeet had been filled with nothing but a child-like fondness-the strangely-attired female had looked to her with such adoration that it was hard to not find a liking towards the attention. 

Later on she'd find herself missing the Irken on the rare occasions when she was absent from KT's side. She'd feel strange, empty, without the presence of a hand holding hers or a twisted feeler getting caught in her curly ones or thin arms wrapping around her waist. To want such affections was weak and KT knew she couldn't want them but at the same time, she hadn't minded.

Maybe she'd love Bit then. She'd loved that Bit, even when she understood that Irkens were not supposed to be prone to feeble emotional ties.

She'd been connected to Bit and didn't want it any other way.

But now.

It wasn't that she didn't care for Bit but it was THAT Bit, the one in her memories, that her chest forever ached for. The tall, frowning woman in front of her was no longer that Bit. Maybe she was still the same somewhere, but the images in her mind and before her eyes were just too different to quite overlap.

_Do you still love me?_

KT's brow furrowed delicately. 

Love.

That word had lost a lot of its meaning over so many years, mostly replaced by guilt. 

It had been a sense of duty, of responsibility to look after Bit, and to have failed in that self-appointed task that had been the crushing blow, almost more so than the actual loss of Bit.

And as Irkens did those emotions even fit whatever they had, whatever they were experiencing now?

Irkens didn't love. Not like that.

But then what other word was there?

KT's gaze shied away, finding an indent in the couch to look at instead. "Bit II do-"

A sharp tapping on the door interrupted her words. "Hello, KT? It's Jyn. Is everything alright?" The little officer jumped at the sudden intrusion of the male's voice, ending up a little out of Bit's grasp. 

She looked back up at the Irken, finding it strange to meet that green gaze she used to be so comfortable around. "Is it okay if we talk more later? Right now I have to." KT glanced at the door then back at Bit.

Bit didn't understand. 

KT looked at her in such a way, she just couldn't figure out the emotion swimming on the other Irken's face, didn't understand that the answer wasn't as simple as it had once been in the years past.

When KT looked away something twisted inside of Bit; something she couldn't comprehend. 

It hurt.

But, she didn't know why. She had never felt that emotional twinge before; having never delved into doubt or depression when she had been alone on Trax. Every hint of sad worried emotion had been covered by her need to survive, covered by every fond memory of KT and her ever growing hostility and anger. 

This pain, something so over-looked and fragile started to flower in her chest and she wasn't sure what to name it, or how to get rid of it. 

Her antennae perked when KT spoke, hanging on her words when a knock at the door sounded and broke the entire mood. Her brow furrowed as KT made an excuse, brushing the entire situation aside as if it wasn't important. 

It

It was important, wasn't it? 

Bit didn't reach for the other again, too put-off with confusion to try and gain back contact. Slowly she drew her arms back over her chest, whatever emotion that might've been on her visage was covered with her usual frowning look. 

It didn't have to be complex, did it? 

She just needed to say

Just needed to agree

Bit turned from the other female, unable to figure out what to do, what to say. 

Things were different.

She was slowly beginning to understand that. 

"I won't keep you." Her tone was collected, if a little cold, remaining where she was in the center of the room, making no move one way or the other. 

Why was it no longer so simple? 

When did it all become so complicated? 

Bit's antennae drooped just slightly with pressing thoughts; ones she hadn't indulged in before. She didn't like thinking, especially when she had no idea how to change the current situation back into her favor.


End file.
